


Half a heart

by BRRRAAAAHHHHH



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Idkwhattoputhere, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRRRAAAAHHHHH/pseuds/BRRRAAAAHHHHH
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. George hanging with peeps

Here George was, at 3 in the morning, laughing along with Dream and Sapnap while BadBoyHalo was shouting at them for their language. He didn’t really know why he was staying up so late. Normally, he loved sleeping. He would sleep in, and sleep through alarms. This got him in trouble many times, mainly at his old job. But he didn’t mind when he got laid off. He was much happier streaming anyway, and it gave him more time to do it. His thinking gets cut off by a Dream shouting into his ears

“George! Are you her-?”

“I’m here, I’m here.”

He hears some laughter followed by Sapnap saying “We thought you fell asleep. It’s like what, 3 for you?”

“Something like that.”

“Dude, aren’t you usually hibernating by now?”

“Go to bed before you sleep through another war.” Dream says, whilst laughing like a tea kettle

“Haha, very funny.”

George tries to play it off nonchalantly, but he feels his ears go red, from what he thinks is embarrassment. He loves hearing Dreams laughter, even if it was at his own unfunny joke. It always made him feel warm inside. He likes hearing people laugh, especially his friends. Making people laugh was one of the reasons he started streaming.

“You know what, I am going to bed. I can't stand you, idiots, any longer.”

“You know you love us. Especially me.” Dream lightly jokes,

“I think you mean me,” Sapnap adds.

“I think he means all of us. Now go to bed muffin head.”

“You guys are so dumb. Good night.”

He hears a jumble of goodnights and closes out of discord. He takes off his headset and leans back in his chair for a second, and thinks about where he would be right now if it wasn’t for meeting his friends. 

“Probably sleeping,” he mutters under his breath, for no one but himself.

He thinks about heading to bed but realizes he should probably shower. He puts on some random podcast, not really listening to it. He briefly hears some mention of fate and gets lost in his thoughts. Does he believe in fate? That there are things out there that are meant to be? He thinks about his own fate. What does it mean to him? If it is real, was everything he had to go through leading him to some greater purpose? He decided it was real, mainly to put his mind at rest, and though he wouldn't admit to himself, add meaning to his past.

He gets out of the shower and puts on some comfy clothes to sleep in, like sweatpants and a green dream hoodie, that was a size too big. Although he occasionally wears his other friend's merch, he liked dreams hoodie the best. He convinced himself that it was because it was a sleek and simplistic design. With that, he headed to bed, where he laid checking social media. He scrolled on Twitter, replying to a few of his friend's tweets with some friendly banter. With that, he heads to bed.


	2. The speedrun

There George was. At the edge of a building, with nowhere to run but jumping off. So he does. As he hits the ground, he wakes up in a cold sweat. He had another nightmare. He had been getting them alot lately. He didn’t tell anyone though. George was usually independent and relied on himself a lot. He found it hard to trust anyone.

George ignores his thoughts as he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to run a nice bath. He found these soothing after something stressful happens. He pours in the bubble bath liquid, while his ears turned red. He found it so embarrassing that he was taking a bubble bath, something for little kids, even though no one would even be able to know he was doing it. He sits in the bath, thinking about what he would do that day. He liked to plan his day in the mourning, even if it was just a list in his head. George decided he would eat breakfast, feed his cat, go for a stroll, and then stream somewhere after lunch.

He gets out of the bath and dries off. He throws on some random clothes and heads out of the bathroom to start his day. He checks his phone for the time. 2 pm. Well, he thinks, a late start is better than no start. He sees he has a few notifications. Some from discord, a few saying people uploaded or were streaming. He heads over to his kitchen as he checks out the notifications. One of them, from 5 minutes ago, says Dream is live. And sure enough, he had a few texts from Dream.

Dream 30 minutes ago  
Wake up sleepyhead  
Hey wanna join me in my stream, I’m gonna be doing an early speedrunning.

Dream 7 minutes ago  
I’m going live. Feel free to join the vc.

George is shocked to see him speedrunning. The last time he did that was a month ago, and Dream probably would’ve told him if he was thinking of speedrunning again, right? George decides to skip breakfast and heads over to his PC to join the live. He loads up discord and sees Dream by himself in a vc. He decides to join it while he loads up Twitch.

“-not miss a village chat”

“Hey Dream. Early morning huh?”

“Yeah, something like that. Can you tell my chat that I didn’t miss a village?”

“Hmm I don’t know, you do miss a lot of things”

“George! I know I did not miss a village.”

“The chances are like 1 in 7.5 trillion”

For a second he wonders if he overstepped bringing that up on his first speedrun stream back, but then he hears some tea kettle laughter from Dream. Relieved, he joins in. George is happy that Dream is back to speedrunning and that he didn’t let some jackasses on the internet get him down forever. He looks at the chat and sees they are too.

About 30 minutes pass without a hitch. There’s some playful banter from both ends and Dream still hasn’t completed a run yet. Then he hears a familiar voice join the vc.

“What is up big D? Speedrunning again huh? And alone with George oooo.”

“Shut up Tommy” Dream says while laughing, “Don’t you have homework to do?”

“Yeah child, shouldn’t you be in school?” George chimes in.

“What’s school? I only know drugs!”

“Oh yeah name one-”

George zones out for a second, while he thinks about what he’s gonna eat for breakfast when he hears his name.

“-right George?” Dream asks.

“If you agree with him, I’ll stab you.”

Dream wheezes “You’re not gonna stab him”

“Oh yeah watch me bitch”

George is very confused but he decides to play along. “I’m gonna have to agree with Dream here. And plus you don’t even know where I live.”

“I can probably find it on some fan page”

They continue to joke around and Dream finally gets to the end. He defeats the Ender Dragon without a problem and says

“And time. 25 minutes, not bad”

George has always been impressed by Dreams speedruns. He sometimes thinks whether he’s good enough to play with him, but he uses this as fuel to get better. Putting his thoughts away, he hears Dream about to end the stream.

“Goodbye chat”

George and Tommy chime in with their goodbyes, and he sees Dream end the stream.

“Well that was a nice stream, I’m actually gonna go do my homework now. Don’t have too much fun without me”

Dream laughs and tells him “We won’t”

And with that, he hears the discord disconnect sound. Now he and Dream are alone. George takes this time to ask Dream about why he streamed and why so early.

“So why the stream so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep”

“What? So you’ve been up the whole night?”

“Yeah”

George wonders if there was a reason, but decides not to overstep. He hears his stomach growl and realizes how hungry he is.

“Hey, I’m gonna get some breakfast and do a few other things. Wanna call at around 6?”

“That’s like 12 my time right?”

“Uh yeah should be.”

“Alright. Enjoy your late breakfast”  
“You get some too”

And with that, he disconnects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be a slowburn


	3. The jackbox game

George is sat eating some scrambled eggs in his kitchen when he gets a message on discord. He decides to open it and sees,

Karl 30 seconds ago  
planning a jackbox stream later, down?

He takes a moment to think. He was planning to stream later and didn’t know what he should stream so he took the opportunity.

George now  
Yeah sure

Karl now  
perfect  
probably gonna be around 3 pm if that's good

George thinks for a second. That would be 12 am his time. But he knows Dream would probably be there and Sapnap as well. What's the worst that could happen, as he feeds his cat.

“What do you think Luca? Do I do it?”

She meows in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes”

George now  
That’s good with me

He puts his phone down and does a few chores. Washes some dishes, does some laundry, cleans his room a little, and then sits down at his pc. He checks the time. 5:34 pm. He decides to use the time he has to check social media. He sees that Karl tweeted about the jackbox game.

karl too @honkkarl · 30m

Jackbox stream with Quackity, George, Dream, and some others later around 3 pm!

He decides to like the tweet and look at the replies. One of them is from Dream, which reads,

dream @dreamwastaken · 4m

Watch out George, you might come in last place again.

He scoffs at his tweet but also feel his ears turn red. He tries to think of a good comeback without sounding too corny but decides to just like the tweet and move on. He scrolls mindlessly through Twitter, liking some random tweets, and looks at the time again. Shit! It’s 6:17 pm. He switches to discord and looks in their main server. There Dream was, in a vc with Sapnap. He feels his usual twang of jealousy as he does when Dream is in vc with someone else alone, but reminds himself it was his fault for losing track of time. He clicks to join the call and hears some laughter.

“Hello?” George asks, trying to keep his jealousy at bay.

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

“What were you guys laughing about?” George asked the pair, hoping he sounded nonchalant

“Just some dumb post” Dream responds

Not wanting to sound too needy, George ignores his curiosity. He tries to think of a way to change the subject but Dream is quicker.

“You ready to lose at jackbox later?” His question presumably aimed at George.

“I’ll have you know I intend on winning.”

“Good luck with that.”

“I think we all know I’m gonna win.” Sapnap chimes in.

“Yeah right, I have a-”

George zones out to let them bicker. His mind wanders and thinks about a few seconds ago. He was only feeling jealous because Dream was his best friend. Right? It was a perfectly normal thing, and he was going to leave it at that. He listens back to the conversation.

“-lose your streak to me.”

“How are you planning on doing that?”  
“Winning”

He hears Dream wheeze a little. Of course, he would laugh at a dumb thing like that. Although George couldn’t help but smile when he hears Dream laugh. George decides to rejoin the conversation. 

“Can’t win if I win”

“You do worse than me George.”

They continue talking up until 12ish pm. A few people like Fundy, Karl or Bad sometimes joined the vc and would join in with the conversation. George wondered if they also felt jealous when they joined to laughter, or if it was just him.

At 5 minutes before 12, it was finally time for jackbox. They all went to a server Karl made and joined a vc where Quackity and Antforst were already waiting. George saw them all go on deafen while they started their streams. George decided to do the same. He sat on his waiting screen while he watched the server call. He stared at all his friends on deafen and stopped at Dreams. He thought of the different things he could do so he could win and prove him wrong. 

Finally, it was 12 pm. Time to start the stream. He greeted his chat and glanced at the discord call. He saw a few people already undeafened and he did the same.

The game was going without a hitch. George was currently in last place, but he was slowly catching up. Then he got a prompt to draw DNF. He could feel his ears turn red but he remained composed as he was live. As he drew, he imagined what it would be like if they were together. They already talked daily. But he slightly shook his head and put the thoughts out of his head. This was his best friend he was thinking about. He didn’t even know what Dream looked like. Plus Dream was probably straight. Right?

Time for drawing ran up and it was revealing time. His friends had the usual stupid things. There were some laughter and judgment, some of which he participated in. Then time for the great reveal.

The silence from Dreams end is almost deafening. Quackity is laughing really hard, as he usually does. There are a few chuckles from the rest. But George and Dream are silent. George's ears turn bright red from embarrassment. 

There are noises of Dream clearing his throat, and he finally says “Take me out to dinner first.”

George sighs with relief.

Quackity chimes in with his usual witty response “I’ll you up on that if George doesn’t want it.”

“Does our relationship mean nothing to you Quackity?” Karl obviously trying to sound pained.

“Depends on if you get me taco bell.”

“I’ll take you anywhere,” Karl gets out between giggles.

George zones out a bit imagining a date with Dream. Both of them dressed in tuxedos. Dreams blond hair falling on, what George imagines his face would look like.

The rest of the stream goes without a hitch. They all say goodbyes to their streams as everyone logs off. 

George decides to text Dream.

George just now  
Good stream huh?

He’s pleasantly surprised when he sees an immediate response.

Dream just now  
yeah hopefully nothing bad happens to quackity on twitter with that last joke

As he heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed, George wonders if he should say anything about the dnf thing. He decides to try to bring it up casually.

George just now  
Yeah some of those prompts got a bit out of hand 

He puts his phone down to wash his face and looks in the mirror. What is he doing? Why is he dancing around with his best friend? It should be easy to talk to Dream about anything, so why this? He decides to put his thoughts aside and head to bed. Although, these thoughts still swirl. Eventually, he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistant uploads. Also long chapter for today.

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry if this isn't the best, currently failing English as I write this


End file.
